Wreak Some Hell
by ecrivaisseur
Summary: AU One-shot. The Queens of Darkness arrive in Storybrooke.


**This is a short, OUAT one-shot of the Queens of Darkness' arrival in Storybrooke. It is an AU.**

Wreak Some Hell

An OUAT one-shot.

It was a dark, dreary night, with only the gentle gaze of the bright moon serving as a light over the damp streets. A heavy fog had arisen and a soft mist slowly flooded the ground, adding an eerie aroma to the already uncanny atmosphere. Not a sound was to be heard. It was dead silent, making the small town appear as if it was entirely unoccupied. Empty. The people that once populated the streets, now slept soundly in their beds. Safe, though not of long. And such was the setting of the empty town square of Storybrooke, Maine.

A flash, a sweep. The black silhouette of a sinister creature flew across the starkly contrasting white blaze of the moon, it's boney wings spreading the width of the satellite. Clearly visible were the beast's curved horns, as the monster swooped down towards the streets. Suddenly, though in a flash, the animal dissolved into inky clouds of ebony that swirled downward in the direction of the ground. Clashing against the asphalt, the pitch-black mass faded away to reveal the monster's true form: _Maleficent_.

She took in a gasp of air, realizing her now human state.

The demonic mistress stood, statue-like, where she had landed. Her claws wrapped around her staff, she motioned her head from side to side, analyzing the small town before her. Like an animal in an unfamiliar place, she became aware of her surroundings.

She stepped forward, though slightly, her small foot barely escaping from underneath her bejeweled gown. _She was waiting_.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge of town, a small bubble emanated from the icy waters that decorated the ocean of the Storybrooke harbor. One, singular bubble, that then turned into two, then five, then twenty, then hundreds and thousands and millions, all erupting massively from the cold sea. Together the force spiraled, forming into a vicious power that sent waves crashing throughout the harbor, clattering together the, now small, boats that were parked along the docks.

Out from this collective of waves slithered out a slimy, green tentacle, followed by seven more, that clawed onto the wooden deck of the harbor and out of the water. Atop these slippery limbs stood their master: the sea witch, _Ursula_.

Her tentacles disappeared within her gown as she landed upon the deck. She looked about, trying to find the others. Anyone else might be impeded from their searched by the cloudiness of the fog, however the sea witch wasn't. She was used to it from her time in the sea.

Her eyes fell upon the outline of unmoving Maleficent, miles away at the center of town, and Ursula melted into a pile of water. The liquid shot across the streets, to where the icy mistress stood, and then stopped before her. The sea queen materialized out of the fluid.

* * *

Before the two ladies could say a word, their sights were suddenly caught by two large, yellow, bright streaks of light racing towards them at lightning speed. Their eyes were blinded by the light as the roar of a fast-approaching beast burst throughout the air, coming straight towards them. It bellowed across the air, the monster moving so quickly it could've almost flew off the ground.

Swerving right before the two ladies, the shouting creature suddenly stopped, revealed itself to not be a being at all. In place of flesh, the black and white animal had metal coverings, and inside of breath, the thing exhaled black, dirt smoke from it thundering engine. It was a contraption, though easily appeared to be alive itself.

A sleek door swept open from the vehicle, and out slipped the slinky, lanky frame of a well-dressed lady. A dark-colored fur coat was wrapped tightly around her upper body, and her black and white locks of hair bobbed atop her head.

The third member of their party had arrived: _Cruella De Vil_.

* * *

"Darlings," the fur-clad lady uttered as she strutted towards the other two, "so good to see you again."

"Cruella," the sea witch nodded, stepping towards the woman.

"Now that we're all here," the mistress of evil, Maleficent, quickly suggested, "How about we get started."

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time," Ursula smiled, a slimy tentacle slipping out from underneath her dress.

"As have I, darling," Cruella agreed, her fur coat falling to below her shoulders.

"Then let's go wreak some hell."

So, together, the three queens of darkness walked along the cold, black, empty streets of Storybrooke, ready to carry out what they had long ago planned. They were there to destroy, decimate and crush everyone that had wronged them in the past. But not only that, they were going to make every hero pay. For so long heroes had won and villains had lost.

That was about to change.


End file.
